tderbfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Chief (Napoleon Dynamite)
- Without Suit = }} |caption = Napoleon in his suit, then without it |Team(s) = Epic Winners (original) Massive Failures (switched) |Season Ranking = 1st (winner) |Episode Eliminated = The Dynamic Do-Over |Full Name = Napoleon Dynamite |Nicknames = Master Chief Chief Dynamite Geek Nerd Tater tot |Eye Color = Green |Hair Color = Red-Blonde |Friends/Allies = Miley Cyrus Edgar Allan Poe Adam Eve Darth Vader (temporary) |Enemies = Justin Bieber Darth Vader Cleopatra Al Capone |Relationships = Miley Cyrus}} Master Chief, later revealed to be Napoleon Dynamite, and labeled The Cool Nerd, was a member of the Epic Winners, until he was later switched to the Massive Failures after his reveal in Pretty the Fool. Info Master Chief, later revealed to be Napoleon Dynamite, is the main protagonist of the series. As Chief, he was brave, confident, and looked up to, due to not revealing his true identity. He was quick to support his team, and made himself to be the best player in the bunch, doing whatever he could to bring victory to their hands. However, he would always snap if someone asked him to take off his helmet, saying it wasn’t necessary and he didn’t feel like it. After revealing who he really is, he became ridiculed more often, and is treated as an outcast. Napoleon tends to act less mature and strong, and more like a weak nerd. He is only friends with a few contestants, and people like Bieber and Cleopatra constantly put him down for being weaker than most others. Despite this, he was able to defeat Hitler and his army, and pass up every other competitor with ease. History Pre-TDERB At some point before the show began, Napoleon Dynamite stole Master Chief's suit and donned it. During TDERB Napoleon Dynamite makes his first appearance as Master Chief in Pilots, Rivers, and Bad Kanye West Jokes. He acts more mature than the other contestants, and makes it across the river due to his suit being impenitrable. Due to the teams being outnumbered and Dynamite making it across the river last episode, he does not have to compete in Wright Wing Brothers. He does however cheer his team on, and is safe from elimination. Dynamite has a minor role in The Dynamic Do-Over, questioning as to why Vader cannot use the force at all in the challenge after he begins to brag about himself. Dynamite makes it further than most of the other competitors in Apoca-Rick. When he believes it is just him, Adam, Michael Jordan and Eve left, the four decided to just let one team win. However, Justin Bieber comes in on a flying tree courtesy of Neil deGrasse Tyson and stomps on Napoleon's helmet, cracking it, and winning his team the challenge. Dynamite's role becomes miniscule once again in You Might Pass, where he mostly helps his team fight against the monsters. He also corrects one of Miley Cyrus's mistakes. Dynamite begins Cooking With Chemicals correcting Cleopatra's gender confusion with Joan, only for her to ignore him and continue fawning over her. When him and Vader are asked by an oblivious Kanye West to eat the food their team prepares, they both yell "no!" at him, startling him. Despite his suit, Dynamite doesn't make it far in I'm Feeling Lucky due to Kanye's arrogance. Before the round starts, he and Bob Ross take shelter with Kanye, who is busy flattering himself with a love letter. He then gets back at him by calling him out at the ceremony and getting the barrel to shove him in, then puts the lid on it. In the opening scene of You're in the Wrong Neighborhood, Chief brings up how the team feels smarter due to a few eliminations, saying they only have one idiot left. While eating, he is approached by Leonidas, who at first seems angered at him, but after a second, begins to hug him, creeping Napoleon out. Once the challenge starts, Capone orders him and Vader to go get furniture for the team. A few scenes later, he is seen arguing with Clone Hitler about what his wall will look like. Dynamite's role in Shakespeare Dat Ass is minor, helping his team set up their props. However, when Justin Bieber comes to mess with them, he gets his helmet smeared in paint, and a cocky Bieber messes with him more until Dynamite shoves him to the ground. Due to the rule for the challenge implimented by Lloyd, Napoleon reveals himself in Pretty the Fool. While this at first is a setback for his team, Eve and Bob Ross eventually decorate him to be a tree, which ultimately fails, but they are safe when Mr. T quits. He is later moved to the Massive Failures due to Dynamite's fate in his battle. During his first day on team Massive Failures in High Heroes in a Half Shell, he already faces constant berating from Justin Bieber. Challenge-wise, he has to face Eve, something he feels is against his morals. After she tells him to hit her, he accidentally punches her nose, breaking it and causing it to bleed. Napoleon and Miley's romance kicks off in Avengers. Despite getting out early, Napoleon cheers on Miley from the second highest floor. When she begins to fall during the fight between Goku and Superman, he tries saving her, only for him to fall onto a mattress after Superman saves her first. When she is voted off, he says a true goodbye from the heart, and will compete for her. Napoleon Dynamite puts up with more slander from Bieber in Mass Durbate. For his speech, he claims he wants to win the competition for Miley, which Barack finds "sickenly sweet", and Mitt Romney finds disgusting. He also is mentioned in Eve and Bieber's speeches. Dynamite begins Neil Before Me drawing Miley on paper, only for Capone to rob him of the drawing and find it disgusting. He later explores for Neil with Edgar Allan Poe, and the two begin to form their friendship. Poe and Dynamite bond further in Shocking Truth while Poe writes, Dynamite suggesting himself as his artist. He makes it to the lightning round in the challenge, only to lose to Cleopatra by a few points. He also reveals he stole the Master Chief suit, shocking the others. Upon learning that Bieber rigged the votes against Miley, his deal with being enemies between Bieber was sealed. Dynamite sticks up for a recently heartbroken Eve in Russian Roulette, especially when Cleopatra constantly makes her cry. Challenge wise, he is chosen by Bieber for his first challenge (Bieber must kick someone in the nuts while they wear metal underwear), and gets the metal underwear dropped on his foot, Bieber kicking him anyways. On his first spin he lands on tater tots, much to his enjoyment. His second challenge is to hug Bieber, which he does reluctantly. On his final spin, he is shoved into the wheel by Bieber, and the wheel opens, dropping a watermelon on him. In Parting the Competition, he forms with an alliance with Poe and Eve to outlast the villains. He later forces himself to save Bieber from drowning, and saves Poe as well. Along the ride, Bieber and Napoleon begin to fight, which causes Poe to take over driving. Before the ceremony, Dynamite, Poe and Eve all agree to vote off Cleopatra with Bieber, despite disagreeing with him otherwise. Napoleon and his alliance once again begin to plan how to make their next move in At Least Lee Tried, until interrupted by a cocky Capone. During the challenge, he originally went his way with Poe and Eve, analyzing the rooms to find traps, but after Bieber meets up with them and messes up the game, he is instead stuck with him in a flooding room filling with crocodiles. Upon escaping, he and Bieber run past Capone and Vader, Napoleon taking a giant millipede that Bieber insulted as a pet along the way, naming it Tina II. Upon hearing Capone's fate, he scolds Bieber, calling him heartless. He later plans with the other 4 against Bieber. Dynamite and the others (save for Bieber) start to take action against Bieber in No Shit, Sher-bot. He is out early in the challenge, so he does very little, but he does set the others on the right path. At the ceremony, he and the others feel great pride when Bieber is taken to the docks, however their pride is crushed upon realizing Bieber is safe after Poe quit. He, Eve and Vader finally make Bieber owe up to his deeds in Tour de Chance. When he enters the house, the three begin talking about a person that senses their fear, Bieber believing it's him, only to reveal it's a moose they let in the house. In the challenges, Dynamite passes up Bieber and insults him, and watches as he is attacked by Mario and Luigi. When he is eliminated for real, he helps put him in the barrel, and helps with the outro. In Who Will Go Fuhrer?, Dynamite is assigned a tank to find by a lake. He drives it through a big chunk of the woods, destroying it in the process. Despite this, he beats both Vader and Eve in getting his vehicle to Peter, earning him a spot in the final 2. Napoleon Dynamite manages to make it into the final 2 and faces off against Darth Vader in History Repeats Itself. He chooses Miley Cyrus and Edgar Allan Poe to back him up, but when Vader reveals himself to be the real Hitler, he takes lead over the other contestants as well to take him down. In the end, after breaking Hitler's suit, he puts Hitler into a barrel and kicks him to sea. Season 2 Napoleon Dynamite makes a small cameo in Nerds of Warcraft, caught on camera entering an outhouse, which the footage was put in Miley Cyrus's confessional about him leaving the island forever. Trivia *He, Kanye West, Adam, Al Capone, and Adolf Hitler (as Darth Vader) are the only contestants not sent out from a barrel on the dock. **He is the only one of them to not face some form of elimination. *He is one of the two people to switch teams, along with Adam. *He has the most competition time of any character, tied with Darth Vader/real Adolf Hitler, with 22 episodes. **However, if If you are to count Darth Vader and Adolf Hitler, and Napoleon and Master Chief as separate characters, Darth Vader would have the most, as Napoleon was Chief for the first 10 episodes, and Napoleon for only 13 (one episode where he is both), giving Chief the same amount of competition time as Mr. T, and Napoleon the same amount of competition time as Clone Adolf Hitler. *As Master Chief, he is the first person to get immunity/invincibility, doing so in Wright Wing Brothers. Category:Team Epic Winners Category:Team Massive Failures Category:Contestant Category:Season 1 Category:Post-merge